Mad World
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Have you ever wondered, "What happens when Gibbs, Kate, DiNozzo, and a pilot crash on a deserted island?" Well, I have so here's my story. Totally Kibbs...and maybe some Tate and Kate/OMC. This isn't smutty. I promise. Chapter 2 now here!
1. Chapter 1

Three agents made there way into the private jet with no ounce of worry, no ounce of fear, and no idea how the next few hours of their day would drastically change.

* * *

"Come on Gibbs. Those helicopters are so uncomfortable. Kate and I are always sick by the time we land. The director said we could use her private jet. Where's the downside to this?"

Gibbs eyes his younger agent and can't disagree.

"Fine." He says as he slings his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Tell Kate to meet us here, not the landing pad."

* * *

After the fourth ring, an out of breath Kate answered.

"Hello, Agent Todd here!"

"Calm down Katie Girl. I know you like me, but-"

"Don't flatter yourself, DiNozzo. I'm running late."

"Well. Good news for you. We're meeting here instead of the heli-pad. I've convinced Gibbs to let us take the Director's private jet."

"Either way, I'm late." She hung up the phone and punched the gas as she made a sharp, abrupt turn right leading her to NCIS. Kate was nowhere near NCIS and regretted what had happened the night before.

* * *

Gibbs kept an eye on his watch as he and Tony waited for Kate so they could board the plane.

"I don't know what's taking her so long boss. I called her twenty minutes ago and she was on her way. She only lives like, 15 minutes from here."

"How do you know that DiNozzo. Kate's never told you where she lives."

"You're right, _she_ hasn't."

"That's creepy." Gibbs muttered below his breath as he turned to where Kate would make her way to the plane, and not to his surprise, Kate was there.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Don't apologize."

"I know, I know. Sign of weakness." Kate mocked.

Gibbs tried to give her the stare, but his smirk was prevailing. He loved when she showed her backbone.

"Where were you?"

"Just… I was just running late, Gibbs, okay?!"

She continued past them and boarded the plane. Tony just shrugged his shoulders and followed after her. Gibbs wondered about the two, but he didn't think Kate would ever go for someone like him, and Tony would never be able to get someone like her. He just hoped he wasn't wrong.

Gibbs sat near Kate who had her laptop on her lap, typing furiously.

"You know Kate, you can just rest until we get there."

"You do what you need to do Gibbs, and so will I." She cut back as she kept her focus on her computer screen.

An hour later, Gibbs watched as Kate slept curled in the corner of the couch, her head lying on her arm. It was the most beautiful sight in his mind, although the snoring of Tony could have been cut from the scenery.

Gibbs decided to also try to get some shuteye before the real work began, but just as he settled, the plane began to violently shake and the lights inside began blinking furiously.

Kate jumped up and naturally went for her gun before she took in what was going on. Tony also jumped up, but ran the few feet to Kate's side to check on her.

"You two. Strap in." Gibbs yelled and they nodded their understanding as all three began to buckle their seatbelts.

Tony sat next to Kate and kept her hand in his as the plane made it's way to the ground.

For all three of them, the world flashed with white before darkness spread over them. Their unconscious body's slumped throughout the destroyed plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I promise you that this isn't going to be smutty. I mean, there will be hints for romance, and then definate romance for Kibbs, but I'm keeping it romantic and not raunchy, for the most part. lol. Please leave some positive reviews! They encourage me to continue!**

**And as always, all grammatical errors are my own. I try, but I'm only human. =P.**

* * *

For all three of them, the world flashed with white before darkness spread over them. Their unconscious body's slumped throughout the plane.

Gibbs was the first to wake.

"Kate!" He made his way to her and with each step he noticed more injuries. The first was the gash on the side of her forehead; the next was a cut in the middle of her chest and side, followed by several small cuts in her skin and clothing. "Kate. Wake up." He urged her on until her eyes fluttered and her lips expressed a painful grimace.

She groaned and tried to sit up.

"Just lay down Kate. We don't know what's wrong."

"I'm fine Gibbs." She hissed through the pain that soared through her body. Before Gibbs could reply, one of the pilots made his way to them.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Kate spoke for them as she looked around. "Where is DiNozzo?"

"I'm right here." He said as he sat up from behind what was once a table. "I'm fine also."

"Okay. I'm Randy Brees. The other pilot didn't make it." Kate gasped and Gibbs unconsciously put a hand on her shoulder. "We need to build some kind of shelter before night. It's best if we move closer to shore so that we can make a signal. I'm sorry to tell you that during the storm we were blown off track by quite a few miles. When they come looking for us, they most likely won't check this far away."

"So, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Gibbs asked, furiously as he stood, his knees cracking below him.

"Like I said, Agent Gibbs, we are to build some shelter and make a signal. If this is the island I believe it is, we have a flight scheduled to come out here. The Marine Corps is looking to use this island as another training facility. This isn't for another week and a half, but it's a rock solid schedule. I believe we can make it 11 days."

Gibbs nodded.

"Alright. I'm sure we can use all these parts to build both a shelter and some kind of signal."

"I agree." Randy said as he leaned down to help Kate up.

"Thank you."

"No problem, darlin'." He smiled at Kate as Gibbs glared at the two.

'We just crashed on a deserted island on the way to Puerto Rico and these two are flirting with each other.' Gibbs thought until Randy interrupted him.

"How about we get what we can now and make our way to shore. We can come back for the rest later. All weather reports we had looked at before we left show no signs of any more storms. This is great news. It means they will have a rescue team out each day looking for us."

The team and Randy gathered what they could and made the short distance to shore and began to build a shelter.

"Wow Tony, who would've thought you could help build a shelter." Kate said as she tied a few pieces of wood together with the rope they found in the plane.

"I watch a lot of Survivor Kate. Thanks."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes and Randy began to laugh.

"So Kate," Tony began, "Whenever you feel like heading for the showers just let me know.

"Yea, Tony." Kate laughed as she made her way towards him. "That's not gonna' happen, and if I find you stalking me at any point during the next week and a half, I will make sure they can't find your body. I don't think Gibbs will need much convincing to say you weren't found after the crash."

"God Kate, I just want to look out for you. Watch your six." Tony winked and let his eyes travel her body. Kate retaliated with a blow to his stomach with her fist.

"Watch it DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he head slapped the young man. "I'm not listening to this for a week and a half, so you two either get along or stay away from each other. Either way, keep quiet."

"But she-" DiNozzo began until he received the glare. "Fine."

A few hours passed and the shelters were finished, an individual shelter for each of them, and a fire was blazing high. Kate ate half of a granola bar that she had in her duffle bag. Tony ate some of the fish that Randy had caught, while Gibbs leaned against a tree trunk staring into the fire, pissed about the lack of coffee.

Kate kept her eyes on Gibbs and couldn't rid the strong urge she had to sketch him like that. Though his attitude was impatient, his body posture wasn't one any of them had ever seen. It was almost relaxed.

Though Gibbs was zoned into the fire and hating the world, he was quite aware of Randy getting up to sit next to Kate who sat out of the light of the fire facing the ocean. Randy was by far not a bad looking guy, 'but Kate couldn't possibly be interested in him, could she?' Gibbs thought as the two began talking and smiling. Randy was in his mid to late forties, with thick blonde hair. His smile was white and straight and, due to him taking off his pilot jacket and long sleeved shirt, he was left in his tank, allowing Gibbs to see he was very much in shape and tan.

Gibbs decided not to think about it and focus on what the two were saying. He may not be able to see very well, but he was especially sure of his hearing. It was one of his most affective torturing methods for his team.

"Well. I feel like a horrible person."

"Why?" Kate laughed.

"Because I'm happy a beautiful woman like you is in this situation. Call me selfish, but I'm glad I am getting this chance to get to know you."

"I don't think it's really selfish at all, maybe slightly… morose, but actually really sweet. Besides, if it was just me, DiNozzo, and Gibbs, I don't know if I'd make it out before killing someone."

"Well I guess there are upsides to all of this."

Kate eyes traveled up and down his body before she smiled and stared back into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'd definitely say so."

Randy took this moment to bring his hand to her chin and bring it up to him. Their lips met softly and briefly.

"What was that for?" Kate asked as her eyes were still closed.

"You just didn't look like you could last much longer before we kissed, so I just thought I'd help you." He grinned and she just smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"You're cocky."

"Maybe a little." Randy said before he let his hand cup her cheek and kiss her more strongly.

Gibbs stood up and made his way to his shelter. He couldn't believe his Katie would be making out with the pilot of their recently crashed plane. 'She's not herself. It's the crash. She's just handling it that way. Her nerves are off.' His mind told himself unconvincingly.

Gibbs wanted to make Kate feel jealous, but he didn't know how. 'She doesn't like me like that, and we don't have any other women here anyway.' He thought until his mind clicked with a plan. 'I can use Tony to make her jealous.'

* * *

**A/N2- I realize how that may sound, but this is not going to be a slash story. Besides, I just can't imagine Tibbs...it's just so weird. lol. I can imagine Kate with any chick, but Gibbs gay is just creepy to me. lol. But don't get me wrong, I've read good Gibbs slash before... Okay. I'm rambling now. **

**I hope you liked this chapter and look forward for many more chapters to come! Again, reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
